


Štěně

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 2





	Štěně

Derek odložil své břímě na pohovku. Nepříliš šetrně, ale mladík byl stejně v bezvědomí, takže nemohl nijak inteligentně reagovat. V bezvědomí… spíše jen usnul. Derek mu podložil hlavu polštářem a hodil přes něj deku, sám se usadil do křesla. Na tváři se mu usadil výraz, jenž vyjadřoval něco mezi starostí a pocitem jakmile-se-to-nezodpovědné-děcko-probudí-tak-ho-zakousnu.

  
Stiles se zavrtěl, přitáhl si deku blíže k tělu a trochu se otřásl. Derek si neslyšeně oddechl, skutečně jen spal. Musel být vyčerpaný a promrzlý. To mohlo napadnout jenom jeho… Co ho přimělo k tomu, aby se ho vydal hledat? Jasně mu řekl, že musí jít ven, potřebuje na vzduch, vlk potřeboval volnost. Co ho to zase popadlo?

  
Venku bylo deset stupňů a on jen v mikině vylezl ven, aby se přesvědčil, že mu nic není. Derekovou tváří se mihl poloúsměv. Přestože ho Stilesova unáhlenost naštvala, u srdce jej hřálo, jak moc na něm Stilesovi záleží. Nepoutalo jej k němu žádné pouto smečky, prostě ho měl rád a chtěl ho chránit. To Derek nechápal, ale smířil se s tím, že ohledně Stilese nechápe hodně věcí.

  
Jenže v poslední době nechápal ani sám sebe. Svou rostoucí náklonosti vůči tomu…

  
Stiles se znovu zachvěl, za spánku vydal zvuk podobný zakňučení.

  
…štěněti. Derek se zděšením zjistil, že Stilese shledává roztomilým. Ano, velký alpha použil slovo roztomilý. Apokalypsa je blízko.

  
Tělo na pohovce se zavrtělo, třáslo se, zimou nebo špatnými sny, to Derek nevěděl, ale v mžiku byl u něj. Ruku na Stilesově rameni, očima studoval jeho tvář, hodnotil, jestli jej probudit nebo ještě vyčkat. Dlaní jej hladil po paži, aniž by si to uvědomoval, ale očividně to pomáhalo. Stiles se upokojil, dýchání se zklidnilo.

  
Derek si sedl na zadek a rozhodl se, že pro jistotu uvaří Stilesovi čaj, kdyby procitnul. Zamířil do kuchyně, pár minut si hrál na hospodyňku a pak se i s hrnkem plným horkého nápoje vrátil k ležícímu mladíkovi. Právě včas. Stiles zrovna rozlepil oči a koulel jimi po pokoji. Celý rozespalý se posadil a spatřil před sebou vražedně se tvářícího Dereka, který proti němu jedním, rychlým pohybem vytasil hrnek, div, že ho nevylil.

  
Stiles se vylekal, oči vykulené, ústa pootevřená.

  
"Vem si, co chceš, jen mě tím hrnkem neohrožuj!" vydal ze sebe vysokým hláskem Stiles, ruce dramaticky zvednuté nad hlavu. Derek jenom protočil oči a počkal, dokud Stiles nenechá té komedie a nevezme si od něj čaj, pak se chystal odejít zpátky ke křeslu…

  
"Díky," uslyšel a otočil se. Stiles na něj upíral své hnědé duhovky, zbytek tváře schovanou za hrnkem, tělo zabalené dece. Štěněcí oči čekaly na jeho reakci, visely na něm pohledem… ostatně jako vždy, došlo Derekovi. Ten pohled se mu pomalu ale jistě vkrádal do jeho vlčího srdce, omotával se kolem něj, tiskl a povoloval, nutil je k rychlejšímu tepu.

  
Kývnul, svému hlasu nedůvěřoval. Zdráhal se pokračovat ke křeslu, Stiles by na něj zíral, dokud by se asi nerozpustil… Ano, takto si odůvodnil, že se vrátil ke Stilesovi a usedl vedle něj. Mladík hlasitě usrkával čaj a sem tam po Derekovi pokukoval, napůl provinile napůl zvědavě. Alpha se ani nehnul, jako socha hleděl někam do prázdna, zřejmě nad něčím hluboce přemýšlel.

  
Asi nad nějakým strašně nepříjemným trestem, pomyslel si Stiles, ale strach neměl. Zdálo se mu, že pro něj má Derek slabost a že mu nic hrozivého neprovede. Tedy zatím. Maximálně ho nechá umýt nádobí.

  
Dereka z úvah ohledně jeho vztahu se Stilesem vytrhl právě zmíněný člověk, jenž odložil prázdný hrnek na stůl. Zadíval se na něj, jak si přitahuje deku blíže k tělu, pořád mu byla zima.

  
"Where can't warm the mug, there will help a hug," doneslo se k Derekovým bystrým uším, ale než se nad významem věty stihl zamyslet, kolem pasu se mu omotaly obě Stilesovy ruce a mladíkova rozčepýřená hlava se mu usadila na hrudníku.

  
"Vmrjnf," zavrčel Derek cosi nesrozumitelného, ale nebránil se. Stiles se stále klepal, navíc lidské teplo, Stilesovo teplo, se Derekovi líbilo. A vlkovi ještě víc. Objal jej tedy nazpět, přidržoval tak deku na místě, do nosu jej udeřila Stilesova vůni, výraznější než kdy dřív. Nasál ji, nechal se jí pohltit, uklidňovala ho.

  
Stiles mu po chvíli znovu usnul v náručí, a Derek, omámen jím celým, jeho nevinností, důvěřivostí… se zanedlouho nechal ukolébat ke spánku, nejmírumilovnějšímu za posledních několik týdnů, možná i měsíců. To štěně s ním dělalo neuvěřitelné věci…


End file.
